Just the Two of Us
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: How will Zoro handle an injured Nico Robin when they are the only two left on board to guard the Sunny? Takes place in between Thriller Bark and Sabaody Archipelago. Just a quick drabble for my good friend LengendaryOrigin's birthday. Hope you enjoy!


"Yeah, yeah, just go already.", huffed Zoro. "I know how to watch a ship."

"Ugh, you're impossible. Are you sure you don't want to come with Robin? I can't imagine wanting to be stuck on the ship all day with this moron as my only company.", asked Nami.

"Yes Nami-san, I've been wanting to finish some of the historical texts I purchased at our last stop, and this particular island doesn't have much historical value since it was only colonized about forty years ago so my skills aren't really needed."

"Okay then, I'll try and look for some cute clothes for you while I'm out.", said the navigator as she gave her friend a quick hug before racing to catch up with the eager males she was in charge of babysitting. "You better not nap all day Zoro, and make Robin do all the guarding!", yelled Nami over her shoulder.

"You're not the boss of me!", shouted the swordsman in response. "Tch, greedy witch."

"Well, it appears it's just the two of us now.", commented Robin, giving Zoro a sweet smile.

_Crap! Does she want to spend time with me or something? I mean it's one thing when she comes up during my watches, but are we really that close that Robin would want to hangout with me all day? Am I okay with that? _"Uh, yeah. Just us."

"Well, I think I'll head to the library and begin reading if that's alright with you, Zoro."

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's fine. I'll probably get some training done on deck, so I can keep watch out here."

"Thank you Zoro, just yell if you need anything and I'll come to you.", said the archaeologist with a smirk as she walked away.

_Why wouldn't I just go to the library if I needed her? Wait, she doesn't think I can find her on my own! That woman..._

_A couple hours later_

Crash! Zoro snapped awake at the sudden noise. He had finished his usual morning routine of fifty-thousand one-armed push-ups, squats with a twenty-thousand kilogram barbell, and sword katas with weights, and decided to reward himself with a nap. _Where the hell did that come from? Wait, is Robin okay?, _thought the swordsman worriedly. "Stupid woman, she better not be hurt."

Zoro was about to head inside Sunny's interior to search for his female crew mate when steam puffs coming out of the bathhouse chimney caught his attention. Changing his course, Zoro quickly headed up the ladder to the bathing area as lavender scented steam hit his face. "Robin! Hey Robin, you in here?", called the man as he reached the door that separated the tub and shower from the trapdoor entrance.

"Zoro.", called the historian from inside. She sounded noticeably distressed in the young man's opinion.

"You okay, I hear a crash a few minutes ago?"

"I, I slipped in the shower." Zoro waited, hoping that this wasn't going where he thought it was. "I think my ankle is broken."

_Dang it, dang it, dang it. Of all the times for us to be the only ones on board, she had to get hurt today... in the shower. At least none of those perverts are here, they'd probably try and take advantage of Robin while she's...exposed. _The swordsman blushed thinking about the archaeologist's curvaceous body bared before him, all that creamy skin still wet from her shower beckoning him. He thought about pressing his lips along her throat as she pressed against his body, his hands roaming over her chest and bottom making her moan, their lips meeting while her hands tangled in his short hair.

"Zoro.",called Robin again, this time drawing the young man out of his unintentional fantasy.

"Yeah Robin, so um, what do we do?", asked Zoro dumbly. _I can't just walk in there._

Robin remained silent for several seconds, contemplating her options. She was well aware by this point that she couldn't stand on her own, and in her weakened state using her powers was nearly impossible. "Zoro, I need your help to stand up, do you think you could bring a towel in here and..."

"Yeah just um.",started Zoro as he looked for a towel. His eyes landed on the lilac colored one that was hanging on a hook above the historian's discarded clothes. "Found one." _Crap, what I do now. _The swordsman rubbed his face in frustration, catching a glimpse of his black bandanna as he did. _There. _Zoro quickly tied the cloth over his eyes in an attempt to help his injured friend feel less exposed when he entered, and to keep make sure he wasn't tempted. "I'm coming in now."

Zoro turned the knob, heading blindly into the warm flower-scented air that filled the bathroom. Robin was sitting under the incoming spray trying her best to cover her sensitive areas without hurting her injured leg any further. "Robin? Need some directions here." The archaeologist looked up to see the green-haired man stumbling blindly as he tried to find her.

_He covered his eyes for me. _"Come this way.", called Robin with a smile, more at ease now that she knew the precautions Zoro had taken. The swordsman continued following Robin's cues, successfully turning off the water spray and finding her body.

"Can you, cover yourself?", asked Zoro hesitantly, holding out the towel.

The raven-haired woman took the cloth gratefully, quickly spreading it over the top of her nude body. "You can open your eyes now Zoro." The swordsman slid his bandanna off, taking in the sight of a barely clothed Nico Robin with a bright blush.

"Here put this on.", said Zoro as he removed his shirt. He helped the older woman slip her arms through the sleeves before pulling the white shirt over her head and chest. "There, now how do you want to do this?"

"Whatever would be easiest for you is fine."

"Okay, um, put your arms around my neck.", instructed the man. When Robin's arms were successfully gripping his neck, Zoro slid his arms under her knees, lifting her up off the floor to allow him to adjust the towel around her waist so that her backside was fully covered. Being careful about her injured ankle, Zoro gently lifted the historian into his arms and stood. "You still okay?"

"Yes.", answered Robin avoiding eye contact with the young man that had come to her aid.

"I guess I'll just jump down; hold on tighter." Robin tightened her grip around Zoro's neck, inadvertently pressing her soft chest against his hard pecs as she did.

"Is this better?"

"Yeah, that's fine.", muttered the anxious young man. Zoro jumped down from the bathhouse easily, and with Robin's instructions made his way to the womens' quarters to deposit the archaeologist on her bed.

"So do you need me to help you get dressed or...", started Zoro, his face burning. "Don't worry, I would use my bandanna again to make sure that I didn't see anything.", added the swordsman quickly.

"No, that's alright, I can manage to put on a pair of sleep shorts by myself, grant it I can continue to borrow your shirt for awhile longer."

"Of course, keep it as long as you need."

"Thank you Zoro.", said Robin quietly.

"No problem Robin, it's just a shirt. Now where do you keep your sleep clothes?"

"No, I mean about helping me after I hurt my leg and not pe-"

"Don't be stupid Woman, we're friends. I could never leave you injured to fend for yourself.", said Zoro seriously. _I care about you way to much. _"Oh here they are." commented the moss head as he found a dark blue pair of shorts under Robin's covers. He handed them to the woman and was about to leave when Robin hissed in pain. "Hey let me check out your ankle real quick."

"That's not necessary Zoro, Chopper can wrap it up as soon as he returns."

"It'll make me feel better."

"Alright.", acquiesced the cerulean-eyed woman. Zoro gently took her ankle in his hands, letting his fingers skim the area for signs of swelling and sensitivity.

"Well, I think you're right about it being broken.", said Zoro as Robin jerked again as he touched a particularly painful part. "I'll go call Chopper and tell him to get his butt back here. Hopefully, those idiots didn't lose the den-den mushi, otherwise we're gonna have to go track them down." The swordsman placed Robin's injured ankle back on the mattress and stood. He was about to walk out when she caught his arm holding him in place. "What is it Robin?"

"I just, can you um, sit down for just a moment?", asked the historian.

"Uh, sure.", said Zoro as he took a seat on the bed beside the injured woman. Robin then leaned in an wrapped her arms around the young man's neck, surprising him.

"Thank you Zoro, for everything.", said the archaeologist sincerely. She knew that Zoro was probably the only male on board that would go to such lengths to protect her modesty and make sure she was alright. Zoro didn't respond, but simply returned his friend's embrace, letting his muscular arms pull her close.

**Author's Note: **So just a quick drabble in honor of my dear friend,** LegendaryOrigin's, **birthday. I wish I would I have known sooner, but nonetheless, I hope that this is a nice gift for you today. Have an awesome birthday and I hope that this one-shot will be a nice surprise for you after you're done celebrating. As always, I can't wait to hear from my number fan, and wish you a very happy birthday!

Robin Roronoa


End file.
